Sam
by LXS
Summary: Imagez un monde ou James Potter n'aurait jamais exister... Severus est au Congrès Annuel des Potionistes lorsque sa femme Lily, et son fils Samuel sont attaqués par Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

**Sam**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Severus est au Congrès Annuel des Potionistes lorsque sa femme Lily, et son fils Samuel sont attaqués par Voldemort. Malheureusement Lily est retrouvée morte alors que Samuel lui est envoyer d'urgence à St Mangouste dans un état critique. Il ressortira de l'hôpital complètement changer. _

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Prologue**** : ****Un congrès****,**** une attaque****...**

Severus soupira pour la énième fois dans ce grand palais des congrès de Londres, voilà bientôt une journée entière qu'il était loin de sa femme et de son fils. Il sorti leur photo, la regarda, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Severus Snape était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, si il omettait Voldemort.

Il soupira une fois de plus, ce congrès l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il perdait son temps, et Severus était homme à haïr perdre son temps. Tout comme son rayon de soleil d'ailleurs. Samuel était le prénom de son petit garçon, il avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules noir avec des reflets roux, des yeux vert sombre, un teint de porcelaine, des petites lèvres rose pâle, et un petit nez. Son visage était un mélange parfait de ses deux parents. Il était la fierté de ses parents.

Et puis Severus avait apprit avec sa femme il y a quelques semaines que Samuel aurait prochainement un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Le jeune garçon avait été tout de suite mit dans la confidence et avait félicité ses parents chaleureusement.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompus par un homme qui lui apportait un papier plier en deux. C'était un homme vêtu en pingouin et mal à l'aise sous le regard noir du jeune maître des potions. Après avoir donner le mot à Severus il s'éloigna rapidement. Severus lui porta son regard sur le papier qu'il ouvrit.

_Une attaque à Magnolia Crescent, la maison est dévastée, votre présence est requise de toute urgence. Ce papier est un portoloin. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Blême Severus se leva, et prononça _'Magnolia Crescent'_, il se senti tiré au niveau du nombril. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Le mot de Dumbledore l'aurait presque fait rire, si il n'était pas si angoissé pour sa femme et son fils. La maison ne tenait plus que par miracle encore debout. Le mur de devant était complètement éventré, les fenêtres avaient toutes explosées, et le toit était à demi arraché, alors que les ruines étaient encore fumante signe de la violente attaque perpétré. Le directeur s'avança vers son employer, un air triste et compatissant sur le visage. Severus n'aimait pas lorsqu'il avait cet air compatissant.

-Severus, mon enfant... Je suis désolé pour... Il va falloir être fort, dit l'homme face à Severus.

Le sombre professeur se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, refusant tout net de l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Dumbledore ne se rendant pas compte du malaise chez son professeur, continua.

-Je suis désolé mon enfant, mais malheureusement Lily... Lily est décédée. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances mon enfant.

Les jambes de Severus cédèrent sous l'annonce, il tremblait de partout. Ses yeux fixés sur les ruines de sa maison. Son cerveau ne voulant plus rien entendre. Il resta là, le visage inexpressif, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité lui rappel qu'il avait un fils, et que le directeur ne lui en avait pas parler. C'est d'une voix encore tremblante qu'il demanda.

-Samuel ? Questionna-t-il

-Je vais te conduire à lui. Il est vivant mais dans un état critique, les médicomages ont préférés l'emmener en sécurité.

-Je veux le voir ! Je veux mon fils ! Dit-il en se relevant d'un coup.

Albus ne put qu'accepter, il serait bien temps plus tard de lui dire que son enfant était lier à Voldemort par une prophétie, et qu'il faudrait l'entrainer durement. Enfin si son père acceptait ce fait. Au pire, il éloignerait l'enfant de son père pour en faire sa petite arme docile.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant St Mangouste, et Severus se rendit immédiatement à l'accueil. Une jeune infirmière, les longs cheveux noir attachés en une solide natte, des petites lunettes dorés derrières lesquelles se cachaient de magnifiques yeux bleu, elle n'était pas très grande, et sur son visage se lisait facilement une grande bonté était à l'accueil. Elle se nommait d'après son badge, Jude

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape, mon fils a été admis en urgence ce soir, pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il a, et si je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement, à l'infirmière de garde.

-L'identité du patient s'il vous plait monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle avec politesse et douceur.

-Samuel Snape.

-Voilà, dit-elle en prenant un dossier, votre fils souffre de plusieurs lésions internes suite à un endoloris maintenu asser longtemps, et d'un grave traumatisme crânien suite à un avada kedavra. Monsieur Snape, votre fils est actuellement plonger dans un profond coma, mais un médecin viendra vous expliquez plus en détails ce qu'a votre enfant.

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais vous conduire auprès de votre fils, suivez moi s'il vous plait. Invita-t-elle avec douceur. Severus à ses côtés, elle refusa tout net que Dumbledore les suives, seule la famille des patients avaient l'autorisation d'aller auprès d'eux. La jeune infirmière voyait clairement dans le jeu du directeur de Poudlard, et préféra s'assurer que le père de son petit patient en soit également informer. Monsieur Snape, je me permet de vous donner ce simple conseil, lorsque votre fils sera réveiller, éloignez le, le plus possible des hommes de pouvoir de ce pays. Votre fils a survécu à un avada kedavra de vous-savez-qui, et l'a tué.

Severus écouta ce que l'infirmière lui disait. Il était encore choquer, mais compris parfaitement ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, de plus il avait fugacement entre aperçut les yeux bleu de son supérieur, qui en disaient long sur ses intentions.

-Je vous remercie, Jude. Pourrais-je vous demandez d'éloigner les gens le plus possible de mon fils, et aussi...

-Un lit pour vous est déjà préparé dans sa chambre Monsieur Snape.

-Votre visage m'est familier... Lui dit soudainement Severus

-J'étais de votre maison à Poudlard. Je connais notre devise monsieur Snape. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Votre fils est en sécurité, tous les anciens de la maison Serpentard qui travaillent ici veilleront à ce qu'il soit le mieux traité possible, et le plus tranquille également. Nous n'autoriserons personne à le voir sans votre accord premier.

-Merci, Jude. Je me souviens maintenant, vous étiez l'une des meilleures dans ma classe de Potion.

La jeune infirmière se mit à rougir, il était si rare que son idole la complimente lors de ses études qu'elle en savoura chaque paroles. Elle fit un doux sourire à Severus, avant d'ouvrir la porte numéro 145.

-Je vais changer l'identité de votre fils afin que personne ne viennent vous dérangez. Mon service se termine dans deux heures, je passerais vous voir à ce moment là. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire demander. Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel par rapport aux autres patients, mais je tiens à être présente pour vous.

-Merci, mais n'allez pas vous focaliser sur nous. Veillez à ne pas perdre votre emplois. Lui dit d'un ton doux Severus qui gardais toujours un œil sur le lit où reposait le corps inconscient de son fils.

La jeune infirmière aquieça, puis laissa le jeune père auprès de l'enfant. Samuel était sous assistance respiratoire, il avait fais peur à ses médecins, en ayant deux arrêts cardiaques consécutifs. Il avait les traits totalement détendu, comme si il ne faisait que dormir. Severus caressa avec tendresse et amour le bandage autour du crâne de Sam, sa main continuant sur les cheveux noir aux reflets roux.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil auprès du lit, et pris la main de son enfant. Il songea vaguement, à aller acheter des vêtements, des peluches et quelques jouets pour son fils. Merlin, il ne réalisait toujours pas que sa douceur était morte et que son enfant luttait pour sa vie.

Il pria de toutes ses forces, pour que Sam se batte. Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. C'est ainsi que débuta la longue attente. Severus arrangea la chambre de Samuel, comme celle qu'il avait à Magnolia Crescent. La chambre était somme toute simple, la tapisserie était blanche et verte pâle. Les rideaux de velours vert foncés étaient posés sur de fins voilages blanc presque transparent.

Poser contre le mur face au lit, Severus fit apparaître une commode, sur laquelle reposait une télévision moldu qu'il avait offert à Sam pour ses excellents résultats à l'école. L'enfant était très patient, et surtout il était intelligent. Severus soupira, une boule d'angoisse le prenant par surprise dans la gorge. Son regard embué de larmes se posa une nouvelle fois sur le visage inconscient de son fil.

Après avoir refait la chambre de Samuel, Severus eut un instant de grosse fatigue. Il posa sa tête auprès de la main de son enfant, il ferma les yeux. Le noir l'englouti immédiatement, il ne sut combien de temps il avait passer à dormir, mais il fut réveiller par le médecin venu lui expliquer ce qu'avait Sam.

-Monsieur Snape, dit le médecin en faisant un faible sourire à l'homme face à lui. Votre fils à reçu plusieurs endoloris à très forte puissance. Ce qui lui a laisser beaucoup de lésions internes que nous avons pu guérir asser facilement. Il a un traumatisme crânien que nous surveillons, nous avons peur qu'un œdème ne se forme suite à l'avada kedavra qu'il a reçu en pleine tête. Votre fils nous a fait une belle frayeur, lorsqu'il est arriver ici, il était en détresse respiratoire, il a fait par la suite deux arrêts cardiaques. Nous l'avons placé sous assistance respiratoire, nous ne savons ni quand il se réveillera, ni quelles seront les séquelles qu'il aura.

Severus encaissa les informations, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemars éveiller.

-Et... Pour... Pour ma femme... Où se trouve-t-elle ?... Demanda le maître des potions

-Elle est ici, à la morgue. Son corps vous sera présenter demain, si vous souhaiter lui faire un dernier adieu monsieur.

-Merci. Prenez soin d'elle, et couvrez là, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ai froid s'il vous plait¹, dit Severus les larmes aux yeux.

Le médecin acquiesça avec un doux sourire. Promettant à Severus de bien couvrir sa femme. Une petite phrase anodine mais qui montrait alors l'état d'esprit du jeune maître des potions. Le stresse, la fatigue, l'angoisse liées au coma de son enfant. Il était à bout. Le médecin ordonna à Jude de donner à Severus une potion calmante.

La jeune infirmière retourna voir son ancien professeur, et avec un doux sourire lui proposa un verre d'eau, l'homme senti immédiatement le goût de la potion, mais but tout de même l'entièreté de son verre, Jude l'aida à s'installer dans le lit voisin à celui de son fils, et Severus s'endormit. Il était quatre heure du matin, le premier novembre allait découvrir les premiers rayons de soleil froid du matin.

D'un coup de baguette Jude ferma les rideaux, lorsqu'elle sortie de la pièce elle plaça un lourd sort de silence sur la porte. Elle soupira, et retourna chez elle, elle prit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement à tous ses anciens camarades. Leur directeur de maison à besoin de soutien, ils se devaient d'être présent.

Elle envoya tout son courrier, et alla se coucher en espérant que lors de son prochain service elle n'aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

_A suivre..._

_¹__C'est ce que j'ai dis aux infirmiers qui se sont occupés du corps de ma mère... Je m'en souviens comme si ça venait de se produire... C'est pareil pour mon père, ça fait un peu plus de 7 ans mais... C'est toujours tellement frais dans ma tête...' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Severus est au Congrès Annuel des Potionistes lorsque sa femme Lily, et son fils Samuel sont attaqués par Voldemort. Malheureusement Lily est retrouvée morte alors que Samuel lui est envoyer d'urgence à St Mangouste dans un état critique. Il ressortira de l'hôpital complètement changer. _

**Chapitre 1** - **Sortie de coma**

Voilà plus d'un mois que Severus avait enterrer Lily. Sa si douce et si merveilleuse femme, et que son fils combattait sans relâche son coma. Severus commençait à perdre espoir. Certes Samuel respirait à présent seul mais, il ne réagissait à rien. Le maître des potions avait reprit le travail une journée mais était tellement distrait que Dumbledore lui avait ordonner de prendre un long congé pour être auprès de son garçon.

Depuis Severus Snape était tout le temps enfermer dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sam. Jude s'occupait très bien d'eux, elle lui apportait souvent des petits plats qu'elle préparait elle même ainsi que la gazette du sorcier, et d'autres lectures. Ils mangeaient souvent ensemble durant ses pauses et après ses services la jeune infirmière restait environ une heure avec son ancien mentor. Et c'était bien l'une des rares visites qu'il acceptait volontiers, bien que certains de ces anciens élèves soient venu le soutenir dans ces moments difficiles, il leur en fut très reconnaissant.

En ce quinze décembre, Severus ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre, le froid glacial s'infiltra dans la chambre renouvelant l'air, et le sombre Serpentard vit que des flocons commençaient doucement à tomber, un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres doucement. Sa jolie rousse adorait les premiers flocons... Il soupira, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passer¹.

Il se retourna, prit place sur son fauteuil et allait très certainement continuer la lecture à son fils lorsqu'il le vit légèrement remuer. Pensant d'abord à un spasme musculaire comme lui avait expliquer le médecin, il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se replongea dans sa lecture d'une voix douce.

Il s'arrêta au bout de trois heures, alors qu'a ses côtés son fils venait de gémir. Il baissa immédiatement son livre, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, et tomba immédiatement sur un visage crispé, et proche du réveil. Il attendit de voir les yeux de son Sam s'ouvrirent pour prévenir de son réveil.

Après bien plus d'une heure de lutte, et tout doucement, les yeux vert sombre de Sam s'ouvrirent sur le visage doux et rassurant de son père. L'enfant lui fit une ébauche de sourire fatigué. Severus caressa avec un amour tout paternel le visage de son enfant. Lui faisant un doux sourire, il prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

-Comment te sens-tu mon cœur ? Murmura Severus inquiet

-Fatigué... Soif... murmura l'enfant la gorge sèche.

Severus glissa entre les lèvres de son fils un glaçon, lui disant de le laisser fondre. L'enfant le remercia, il patienta quelques minutes. Lorsque le glaçon fut fondu il se rendormit, tenant toujours la main de son père. Severus compris le message et s'installa dans le lit auprès de son enfant. Sam alla naturellement se blottir contre Severus.

L'homme berça son fils tendrement, jusqu'à sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil plus serein. Il avait eu tellement peur. Mais Samuel était glué à lui, et n'avait pas l'intention de se décrocher de là. Comme d'habitude, l'infirmière vint pour relever les constantes de son jeune patient, et eu un doux sourire tendre en voyant le père et le fils tendrement enlacé.

Elle n'essaya pas de les séparer comprenant très bien que le jeune papa se rassurait en tenant son fils contre lui. Quelques heures plus tard, Severus ouvrit enfin les yeux et observa son fils dormir paisiblement. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en aurait embrasser la première infirmière qui aurait passer la porte. Mais se retint, il devait avant tout penser à son fils.

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla le lendemain, un peu plus en forme il observa autour de lui. Son père lisait tranquillement un livre sur les potions. Sam se mit en position assise bien qu'encore faible il arriva facilement à correctement s'installer.

-Papa, où est maman ? Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter son père.

Severus le regarda, et lui fit un doux sourire empreint d'une douleur sourde.

-Lorsque tu as eut ton accident...

-Quand le grand chauve sans poil est venu dans la maison tu veux dire ?

-Oui, il a...

-Tuer maman ? Demanda l'enfant sans émettre le moindre signe de chagrin.

-Oui...

-Tu crois que je pourrais le tuer, pour voir ce qu'il cache dans sa tête ? Demanda-t-il à son père. Severus choquer, regarda son fils étrangement.

-Plus tard, après Poudlard Samuel.

-Honnête, bien que ce soit loin... Répondit l'enfant en haussant des épaules.

Un médecin vint voir comment allait le gamin, et hormis une affreuse fatigue qui ne le quittait pas, depuis son premier réveil Sam allait beaucoup mieux. Mais Severus lui savait que son fils avait changer, un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une froideur, et une inhumanité étaient nées dans ses grandes orbes.

Severus avait accumuler beaucoup de fatigue à vouloir absolument veiller sur son garçon. Il attendit avec patience que son petit homme revienne de sa séance de rééducation, avant de montrer les premiers signes d'épuisement. Il prit la main de son garçon qui avait été recoucher tendrement par les infirmiers avant de poser sa tête sur le lit de Sam s'endormant.

-Repose toi dans le lit papa, ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos, lui murmura Sam.

L'homme sombre murmura quelque chose à son fils avant d'aller s'allonger. L'enfant patienta une bonne heure avant de se lever doucement. Sa rééducation avait commencer le matin même et bien qu'il ai encore mal partout, sa curiosité intacte il voulait visiter l'hôpital et voir le monde hors de sa chambre.

Il prit place doucement dans un fauteuil roulant ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas très longtemps, et si jamais une infirmière le voyait il avait une excuse valable toute trouver, il sortait prendre un peu l'air comme son médecin le lui avait conseiller. Mais il s'était perdu, et ne trouvait pas son chemin.

Sans faire de bruit il ouvrit la porte et dirigea d'une main de maître son moyen de transport. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur son visage enfantin, et il parti explorer ce nouvel environnement. Il vit dans plusieurs chambres des gens qui étaient aidés pour respirer un peu comme lui, il voulait savoir comment ça fonctionnait, il entra alors dans une chambre, observant d'un œil critique les fils relier à l'homme.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait l'air d'avoir été grièvement blesser. Sans aucun remord Sam débrancha la machine moldu, il sorti rapidement et fit pareil dans cinq autres chambres. Puis lasse de ce petit jeu stupide, et sans cris d'agonie, il décida d'aller un peu dehors. Il resta là cacher sous un arbre, à contempler un très beau paysage.

Il soupira, puis retourna dans sa chambre son père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bouger, par contre dans les couloirs il y avait de vives agitations. Six machines avaient été débranchées, et quatre personnes étaient mortes. Sam eut un sourire cruel qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il aurait bien aimer entendre les gens gémir, sentir leurs os se briser sous ses doigts, mais personne n'était parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se repositionna dans son lit, avant de profondément s'endormir. Il espérait pouvoir revenir vite chez lui, et aménager un petit coin dans l'immense cave, afin de faire ses expériences. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait une nouvelle maison qui l'attendait. Et bientôt Poudlard pour l'année scolaire comme terrain de jeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus chercha son fils des yeux de peur qu'il ne soit plus là. Samuel soupira dans son sommeil se tournant vers son père. Le médecin était venu dire à Severus que l'enfant aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos, et que même après sa sortie d'hôpital il faudrait que Sam fasse une sieste dans l'après-midi.

L'homme sombre se leva, et alla caresser avec tendresse les cheveux de son garçon. Sam tourna sa tête vers la main de son père, avant de tout doucement ouvrir les yeux.

-Faut se lever papa ? Demanda-t-il encore complètement endormi.

-Non, tu peux te rendormir. Je te réveillerais tout à l'heure pour tes soins.

L'enfant marmonna un quelconque mot à son père avant de se rendormir profondément. Severus comme le papa attentif qu'il était mit délicatement le nounours préférer de son ange entre ses bras. Il se réveilla des heures plus tard, son père était absent de la chambre.

Il se redressa dans son lit, alluma la télévision face à lui et regarda sans grand intérêt des dessins animés. Il savait que son père devait aller chez eux, puis au chemin de Traverse afin de lui acheter des livres, et lui rapporter quelques vêtements. Severus n'avait en effet pas encore pu dire à son fils qu'ils n'avaient plus de maison, et que toutes leurs affaires étaient à Poudlard.

Un médecin passa devant lui, surprenant Sam, il ne l'avait pas entendu entré, il le regarda avec méfiance et l'homme un grand sourire doux s'avança vers l'enfant.

-Bonjour Sam, je suis le docteur Blaike, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va, je me sens encore fatigué mais hormis ça, ça va mieux qu'a mon premier réveil.

-As-tu faim ?

-Oui ça commence, j'ai envie d'un gros steak saignant, et des frites... Mais je sais pas quand j'aurais ce genre de repas.

-A ta sortie probablement, malheureusement ici nous n'avons pas ceci. Mais je peux toujours donner une bonne adresse à ton père.

-Ça serait cool merci, mais je n'ai pas un régime spéciale à suivre ? Demanda Sam étonnant le docteur

-Non, si tu prend pendant encore une quinzaines de jours ton traitement, tout ira bien. D'ailleurs si tout va bien à la fin du traitement tu pourra éventuellement sortir. Mais je te conseil de bien travailler avec ton kinésithérapeute. L'enfant fit un sourire froid au médecin montrant par là qu'il adorerait sortir de ce trou à rat.

_À__ suivre..._

¹_Petite phrase que me répète souvent une de mes meilleures amies, je fais mon possible pour ne pas trop y penser, mais c'est tellement dure... Et puis je me sens tellement responsable de leur deux décès... Ma grand-mère avait bien raison... Ça ne sera toujours que ma faute..._

**R*A*R**

_Stormtrooper2 _: Coucou, merci, effectivement il en tient compte et encore tu n'as pas tout vue. Bonne lecture ! =)

_petit-dragon 50 _: Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Bonne lecture ! =)

_Araknofobia _: Coucou, merci oui il y a une suite... Il est prévu pour le moment 56 chapitres, et je n'en suis qu'au 2ème que je travail. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic j'espère qu'elle plaira ! Bonne Lecture ! =)

_Lehna _: Et oui une nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas si elle promet mais depuis quelques semaines, j'ai cette idée et puis voilà je me suis décidée à l'écrire. Merci j'espère que la suite ne fera pas un flop lamentable lol. Bonne lecture ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Severus est au Congrès Annuel des Potionistes lorsque sa femme Lily, et son fils Samuel sont attaqués par Voldemort. Malheureusement Lily est retrouvée morte alors que Samuel lui est envoyer d'urgence à St Mangouste dans un état critique. Il ressortira de l'hôpital complètement changer. _

**Chapitre 2** - **Un prédateur né**

Comme annoncer par le médecin quinze jours passèrent ou Sam fit un long travail de rééducation, avant d'être autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Le premier endroit où il demanda d'aller est sur la tombe de sa mère, où il déposa quelques fleurs acheter par son père.

L'enfant ne montrait rien, mais en fait il avait atrocement envie d'être ailleurs. Dans un endroit sombre de préférence avec des outils afin de pouvoir assouvir sa morbide curiosité. Après le cimetière, l'enfant demanda à son père un bon gros steak bien saignant. Severus surpris accepta, son fils avait beau n'avoir que sept ans, il paraissait avoir mûrit d'un coup.

Après un bon repas, sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent plusieurs couples avec des enfants, Sam observait toutes ces personnes étrangement, nourrissant son esprit sadique de diverses tortures qu'il pourrait leur faire subir, il avait presque hâte d'arriver à Poudlard pour pouvoir s'adonner à ses passions en toute discrétion parce que malheureusement pour lui, avant ses onze ans il lui était interdit d'utiliser sa magie.

Il soupira intérieurement, il lui faudrait agir à la manière d'un moldu. Pas que ça ne l'enchante pas, au contraire, il pourrait toucher, et voir plus intimement ses victimes l'observer avec horreur avant de mourir. Un sourire froid, sans âme se dessina sur son visage encore tout jeune.

-Sam, notre maison à été détruite lui dit soudainement son père. Le temps que tu étais à l'hôpital j'ai acheter une petite maison dans un quartier moldu. Tu viendras avec moi lorsque je retournerais à Poudlard d'accord ?

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent quelques secondes, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Un quartier moldu pour s'entrainer à chasser, et Poudlard pour faire de la magie en toute illégalité. Il faudrait qu'il se procure des grimoires... Quoi que son père devait avoir ce qu'il l'intéresserait vraiment, à savoir la magie sans baguette, et sans traçage.

-D'accord, dis à Poudlard j'aurais le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque quand tu sera à tes cours papa ? Demanda l'enfant

-Bien sûr, je te ferais un mot pour madame Pince.

Enchanter par cette nouvelle Sam, eut d'un coup pleins d'idées qu'il faudra noter avec soin. Mais avant que tout ceci ne débute, il lui faudra trouver des animaux. Il savait qu'il y en avait pleins qui erraient dans la rue la nuit. Mais pour ça il faudra déjouer les sorts de protection que son père placera certainement sur la porte...

C'était si compliquer d'être un enfant.

-C'est quoi notre nouvelle adresse papa ? Demanda Sam

-Nous habitons le 6 Privet Drive. C'est un quartier plutôt tranquille, notre maison sera bien sécurisé Voldemort ne viendra plus...

-En même temps vue ce qu'il est devenu je crains fort qu'il ne revienne pas avant longtemps... Murmura Sam, Severus le regarda étrangement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna-t-il

-Avant que je perde connaissance, j'ai vue une fumée noire sortir de sa robe... C'est la dernière image que j'ai en fait, et elle reste très clair dans mon esprit.

Severus était stupéfait, il s'arrêta et se plaça à la hauteur de son fils. Et très sérieusement lui demanda.

-Es-tu sur de toi Sam ?

-Sur et certain, Voldemort est devenu de la fumée noire... Lui répondit le garçon en haussant des épaules, tu veux que je te le montre dans la pensine ?

-Je veux bien mon cœur... Dit Severus en se relevant l'air pensif.

L'enfant reprit la main que lui tendait son père et tous deux repartirent dans le silence. Après plus d'une heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur nouvelle maison. Sam observa avec une fascination morbide les animaux des voisins, puis feignant un regard émerveiller observa sa nouvelle demeure.

Dans son esprit un froid _'Lâchage de loup dans une vaste bergerie ! Je vais bien m'amuser ici !' _un sourire étrange aux yeux de son père étira ses fines lèvres. L'enfant avait vraiment hâte de tout visiter, il voulait voir où il pourrait installer son petit labo, mais avant tout il faudrait qu'il étudie sérieusement certains sort afin que son père ne découvre pas ce qu'il cache et ensuite blinder son esprit car il savait que Severus était un Légilimens et un Occlumens accompli.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison somme toute simple, Severus fit visiter pièce par pièce ce qui serait pour les vacances leur petit repère. Leur nouvelles affaires étaient déjà ranger. Severus soupira, et avant de laisser son fils partir, il se remit à sa hauteur.

-Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose Sam, ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

L'enfant haussa des épaules.

-Si je te met dans la confidence je ne sais pas si tu me laissera faire ce que j'ai envie... Murmura le petit garçon.

Il se mit à réfléchir, en baissant la tête. Si il disait à son père qu'il avait envie d'écarteler, fouetter, éviscéré, violer, sodomiser, poignarder entre autre des animaux et des humains juste par curiosité, et surtout noter avec soin le temps que prendraient ses victimes pour mourir et les cris d'agonies pousser, il ne pensait pas que Severus le laisse réellement faire. Il soupira, et puis...

-Depuis mon réveil, je ne suis plus vraiment comme avant, autant avant j'arrivais à calmer ce genre de choses, autant là je me demande comment je fais pour n'avoir pas encore commencer à mettre en place mon labo de recherche, et mes recherches, dit-il tout en haussant des épaules.

-Ton labo ? Tu veux faire de la recherche sur quoi ?

-La torture d'humain, le temps qu'ils mettent à mourir, leur cris d'agonies, découper et peser chaque organes... Enfin ce genre de chose, ici ce qui est bien c'est qu'il va y avoir des animaux... Malheureusement te connaissant la porte sera bardée de protections et je ne pourrais jamais sortir la nuit. Répondit Sam en haussant des épaules sans la moindre once d'un quelconque sentiment traversant ses yeux ou son visage.

Severus soupira, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait Sam était devenu un psychopathe. En tant que père son devoir aurait été de prévenir les autorités compétentes, mais au lieu de cela, il décida pour le bien de son fils de l'aider dans ses démarches de chasse, et de découverte du corps animal.

-Je t'aiderais lui dit Severus

-Si tu m'aide tu sera mon complice...

-Je suis déjà catalogué comme Mangemort alors...

-C'est ce que tu es non ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'étais... Avant que tu ne vaporise Voldemort.

-Je croyais que les Mangemorts avaient trop peur de lui pour oser prononcer son nom...

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Si je suis devenu Mangemort c'était pour avoir des informations pour le jour où tu arriverais. Maintenant je sais comment il fonctionne et nous nous préparerons à son retour. Je vais t'entrainer durement Sam, à côté de cela tu pourra assouvir ta curiosité, en chassant des animaux. Ensuite je t'autorise à faire tes expériences sur les autres Mangemorts que je t'aiderais à attraper, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je suis d'accord papa, mais je veux un labo secret qu'aucun moldu ou sorcier n'ira visiter le temps de notre absence de la maison. Et à Poudlard je pourrais toujours chasser ? Demanda le garçon

-Non... A moins que je t'y aide ! Réfléchis Severus

-D'accord papa, répondit Sam en haussant des épaules

L'enfant était ravi il aurait l'aide de son père et en plus il pourrait faire toutes les expériences qu'il voulait. L'entrainement il s'en fichait pas mal, il voulait être prêt à savoir correctement découpé un corps le jour où il tuerait Voldemort. Il voulait en faire l'autopsie, afin de découvrir ce qu'il avait dans son crâne.

Ils allèrent dans la cave qu'ils séparèrent en deux. D'un côté il y aurait le labo de potion de Severus, où Sam pourrait faire ses expériences de potion de torture, et de l'autre la salle de torture et d'expérience de Sam où même Severus pourrait tester et apprendre les impardonnables à son fils. L'aménagement se fit relativement rapidement, ils firent également non loin de la salle de torture, une autre pièce qui serait en fait une vaste bibliothèque avec des livres sur le corps humain, et animal, ainsi que tous les ouvrages possibles et inimaginable sur les potions et les tortures moldu ou sorcière.

Severus eut un petit rire cynique, en pensant que Voldemort allait tomber sur un psychopathe plus barré que lui lorsqu'il reviendrait. Parce que si comme son fils le lui avait dit il était devenu de la fumée, alors il n'avait aucun doute quand à son probable retour. Et que dirait Dumbledore ? Lui qui avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'enlever son fils de l'hôpital...

-Sam, une dernière chose, à Poudlard il faudra être prudent. Dumbledore te veux, il veut te conditionner pour être sa petite arme bien docile et est prêt à tout pour ça...

-Ne t'inquiète de rien papa, si il me chope je lui foutrais la trouille de sa vie. Je ne suis pas un Snape pour rien ! Sourit sadiquement le petit garçon.

Cela conforta son père dans le fait que l'enfant ne tomberait jamais dans les pièges du vieux directeur.

-De toutes façons, tu vas m'entrainer non ?

-Oui mon cœur

-Donc si il me pose problème je risque fortement de lui envoyer des sorts ! D'ailleurs tu peux m'en apprendre des biens vicieux s'il te plait ?

-Sam soupira Severus, pas que je ne veuille pas mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Sam

Severus réfléchis, après tout il fallait bien l'entrainer, donc camoufler sa trace. Il sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement souple et lança un sort sur Sam, avant de faire de même sur la maison. Maintenant plus personne ne saurait ce qu'il se passe chez les Snape.

-Maintenant je vais t'enseigner des méthodes de Mangemorts. Si jamais tu fais des cauchemars, je veux que tu me le dises d'accord ?

Le sourire cruel que lui offrit Sam fit froid dans le dos de Severus, il regretterait à jamais sa décision, mais si il n'aidait pas son fils, l'enfant le ferait seul et s'attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. C'est ainsi que débuta un long cours sur les pratiques de Mangemorts manuel à l'appui. Ils décidèrent que le lendemain, ils se mettraient en chasse de petits animaux afin de commencer les expériences.

_À__ suivre..._

La Rose de Minuit : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Tu ne m'as pas blessée je te rassure. Il faut savoir que j'ai une très mauvaise estime de moi-même, mes amies qui sont ma seule famille ont essayé à plusieurs reprises de me dire ce que tu as écris, et je les ai écouter, mais le voir écrit à eut je crois plus d'impact.

Il faut savoir que j'ai une soeur qui à part m'avoir fait les courses deux fois dans sa vie parce que j'étais dans la merde à ce moment là, m'a abandonner depuis. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un appel de sa part c'était l'année dernière, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était en juillet 2009 il me semble, n'ayant pas accès à internet souvent je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je sais que j'ai mes tords mais je les assumes.

Lorsque j'ai déménagé j'ai demander un peu d'aide à ma famille pensant naïvement qu'ils m'aideraient mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Depuis je suis totalement isolée, écrire est la seule chose qui m'aide réellement vois-tu .

Mes amies habitent trop loin pour que je puisse profiter de leurs présence souvent, mes parents me manquent atrocement, et en fait je peux le dire, j'ai plus personne...

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai vue ma mère se suicider, et mourir lentement juste après. Je l'ai vue, j'ai été là jusqu'au bout, tout ça parce qu'on avait décider à ma place qu'il fallait que je retravaille je ne l'aurais pas fait ma mère serait toujours en vie !

Bref je suis toute seule, isolée, et j'ai personne. Ma psychologue m'écoute parler, mon assistante sociale m'aide, j'ai un travail, mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner de n'avoir pas sû stopper ma mère. Et par moment j'ai tellement envie de mourir juste pour ne plus être seule. Tu comprends ?

Ta review m'a fait un bien fout sois en certaine. Je sais que mes parents auraient voulu que je sois heureuse, que je me trouve quelqu'un de bien, que je fonde ma propre famille, mais... J'arrive pas à les laisser partir... Alors j'écris pour occuper mon esprit. Et j'évite de me dire que finalement j'ai jamais été aimer ni par ma soeur, ni par le reste de ma famille et que seules mes amies comptent maintenant.

Merci de me l'avoir écris. Sincèrement, merci.

Stormtrooper 2 : En fait Sam n'est pas dominé par l'esprit de Voldemort. C'est quelque chose qu'il a depuis sa naissance, qu'il arrivait à dominé avant d'être envoyer dans le coma par le grand chauve sans poil. Je me suis servis de la série Dexter pour le fond de l'histoire. Sans pour autant la copier, et il ne me semble pas avoir lut de fic où hormis Voldy Harry devient psychopathe, ni même un autre perso, bien que là il ne s'agisse pas de Harry. Donc c'est bien plus profond qu'un horcruxe, Sam est un psychopathe depuis toujours. Pour Severus tu verras bien ! =) Bonne lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
